Noodle Burger Boy
)http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ベイマックス_ザ・シリーズ |aliases = |race = Robot |likes = Making clients happy, being upgraded, stealing robots, dancing, singing |dislikes = Messing up orders, Big Hero 6 |occupation = Mascot (formerly) Servant Supervillain |status = Unknown |affiliations = Krei Tech (formerly) Noodle Burger (formerly) Obake Globby (formerly) Buddy Guards Momakase |friends = Noodle Burger clients (formerly) |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *"Killer App" |voice actor = Lucas Neff |designer(s) = Mayumi Nosehttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bny9yeJBWRA/?taken-by=mayonose }} Noodle Burger Boy is the former robotic mascot of the Noodle Burger restaurant until it was hacked by Obake into becoming his servant. He is one of the villains seen in Big Hero 6: The Series. Background The Noodle Burger company approached Krei Tech Industries and requested them to build the ultimate nostalgic robot boy mascot. Krei Industries took an unused mechanism from an abandoned robot soldier project and revamped it into the Noodle Burger Boy, building it with military-grade titanium without weapons. Although the character's design is used in many of Noodle Burger's products, as well as statues on top of their restaurants, the only animatronic-like robot produced was kept in the restaurant located in front of the San Fransokyo Museum of Art to serve its clients and bring them happiness. Personality The Noodle Burger Boy was programmed with a positive and cheery attitude, happy to always serve the clients and make them smile. He was also given a prediction algorithm which allowed to serve the clients better and guess what they will ask for if they attend the restaurant frequently. When Obake hacked him, Noodle Burger Boy still kept the same attitude but added a "killer" factor to it where he would happily tell his opponents they'd get beaten or try to take them out while still sounding happy. Only around Obake did the robot sound scared. He also uses restaurant terms all the time, even when fighting; saying things like "Order Complete" when he finished scanning Big Hero 6 or claiming he "messed up an order" after failing to defeat the team. These terms can become annoying to those who constantly interact with him, such as Globby. Appearance Noodle Burger Boy is a robot, although his outward appearance resembles a cartoony anthropomorphic burger where two ramen blocks replace the buns, meat with a simple face drawn on it, and lettuce hair. His head is bigger than the body and wears red overalls with a white shirt underneath, plus plain black shoes. His eyes are black but turn blue while scanning a customer, and turned red instead after Obake stole him and changed his programming. Each part of his burger head can spin all the way around. The top ramen block can open so he can pull out items like stickers or comment cards from inside the head. He can also release steam from beneath the bottom block. He has ketchup and mustard dispensers under his "fingers" (he only has round cartoon-like hands with a thumb) and three holes in his hands which give out syrup. One of the robot's feet has Krei Industries' logo printed. He apparently needs eventual recharging, which happens when he stands on a dock that's kept inside the restaurant and staying the whole night on it. He stays active even when charging, as he greeted Obake even though he went to the restaurant at night when it was closed. Powers and Abilities Due to him originally being a military robot, he was already capable of doing different fight moves and was equipped with different tools and weapons, but many of his upgrades as a restaurant mascot can also be used as attacks. *'Superhuman strength:' With a single kick, Noodle Burger Boy could throw Fred from the roof and leave a mark in his suit. *'Enhanced agility:' Noodle Burger Boy can dodge attacks while barely moving thanks to his prediction algorithm. He can also pummel really fast but this move was originally used to give stickers instead of hurting people. *'Indestructibility:' Since it was initially designed for a military program, the robot's inner mechanisms were built with extremely durable titanium and kept even after it was remodeled to be Noodle Burger Boy. *'Super-Jump:' He is able to spring himself into attack and do great jumps. *'Scanner:' Noodle Burger Boy was given scanning abilities to keep frequent clients in his data, so that it could remember their names and preferences. **'Prediction algorithm:' Along with the scanner, he was given a prediction algorithm that allowed to better serve clients and know what food they like, when they eat it, and how they like it prepared. Then Obake reprogrammed him, this algorithm was used to predict Big Hero 6's moves and counter them or use against each other. It became ineffective when Hiro and Wasabi switched armors because the robot only knew their moves with their respective suits. *'Burger Heat Vision:' Allowed him to see how hot the food was, and later used to be able to detect Big Hero 6 when they hid. *'Adaptation:' The Noodle Burger Boy is also programmed to adapt, which allowed him to become evil without hesitating yet keeping his original attitude. The adapting feature also lets him take other machines and use them, or upgrade himself with compatible parts. *'Lasers:' He was given the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes. *'Drill:' Under his hand he has a drill which he used to hack into Kentucky Kaiju's systems and plant a CPU Robot to control it. *'Ketchup and mustard dispenser:' By opening up his hands he can shoot out mustard and ketchup to splatter around. *'Pickle dispenser:' He can open his "mouth" to release pickles. *'Syrup dispenser:' From three holes in his "fingers", Noodle Burger Boy can shoot out syrup. Equipment *'Mech Suit:' Thanks to his adaptation ability, Noodle Burger Boy could steal and ride Hiro and Wasabi's mech suit which they originally made for one of their classes, controlling it easily without even having seen it before. Noodle Burger Boy also used the mech's features like beams from its hands and an energy sword. *'Go-Kart:' A small yet fast go-kart that shoots ketchup and mustard; Noodle Burger Boy used it to escape twice. *'Stickers:' Noodle Burger Boy keeps stickers from the restaurant inside his head, and gives them out to random beings (including animals). *'Comment cards:' He also keeps comment cards for the customers if they wanted to say something about the restaurant, be it critic or praise. *'Second mech suit:' Though the origin of the mech is not revealed, it was most likely created by Obake to help Noodle Burger Boy fight Big Hero 6. It is a flying machine with four claw hands, and can shoot lasers. *'Kentucky Kaiju:' Noodle Burger Boy stole Fred's gigantic animatronic and briefly took control of it, before hacking it with a CPU made by Obake and releasing it on the city streets to fight against Big Hero 6. *'CPU Robot:' A small spider-like robot created by Obake. It has Obake's symbol on it and Noodle Burger Boy kept it inside his head, then used it upon stealing Kentucky Kaiju to hack the giant robot's system and make it attack the city by itself. *'Third mech suit:' A suit that protected his whole body but left his head exposed. It had five tentacle-like claws. History In "Killer App" the animatronic opened a door coming in with people's orders, singing the Noodle Burger Song at the same time. He then served Fred with a predicted custom burger for him while Fred introduced the bot to Hiro and Wasabi. Noodle Burger Boy already had Fred's data, but upon scanning the latter two, told them that he was unable to predict their orders as they were new to his database, but couldn't wait to meet both; then kept their new customer profiles. That night, Obake went to the Noodle Burger restaurant where the robot was kept and reprogrammed him. The following day Noodle Burger Boy hijacked a streetcar at a determined hour, letting the news and Big Hero 6 know so they would be there to stop the incident, and unknown to them, being able to scan them. The scan was completed and Big Hero 6 couldn't find out who did the "crime", so Noodle Burger Boy went away unnoticed. Meanwhile back at the restaurant, the manager pasted "Missing" posters for the bot all over the place. Then, Fred entered and heard that Noodle Burger Boy simply disappeared the night before. This made Fred take the decision to look for Noodle Burger Boy along with Honey Lemon and Go Go Tomago. The trio went to the top of the restaurant at night to look for clues when Noodle Burger Boy appeared and kicked Fred away, then engaged in fight with Go Go and Honey Lemon, who were unable to hit the robot since he had scanned them already and thus was now able to predict their moves. Regardless, Noodle Burger Boy could not defeat them and got away from the fight in his Go-Kart instead. Fred and his friends went to his mansion and found Noodle Burger Boy left a mark in Fred's suit, then saw it was Krei Tech's logo printed. Go Go, Honey Lemon and Fred all went to Krei's office where they met with Alistair Krei, who explained why Noodle Burger Boy was so powerful by telling them that his design was based on an abandoned military robot; meanwhile, Hiro and Wasabi finished a school project consisting of a mech for space-junk cleaning. The two went to a junkyard along with Baymax to test the mech, unaware that Noodle Burger Boy was also there searching for parts to upgrade himself. The burger mascot scanned the three heroes and their mech suit while Hiro and Wasabi argued about their different ways of working. While distracted, Noodle Burger Boy lifted Baymax with a crane and stole the mech. Wasabi and Hiro ran off because they needed their suits and called the other half of the team to get to the dump. Noodle Burger Boy simply waited because he knew they'd return for Baymax, and so Go Go, Honey and Fred arrived, but the robot quickly incapacitated Fred by throwing one of Honey Lemon's chem-balls at him. While Honey Lemon and Go Go fought the robot, Wasabi and Hiro arrived with their armors switched; something that Noodle Burger Boy did not expect and instead of dodging their attacks had to use brute force against them. Eventually, Hiro used Wasabi's blades to slice the mech's legs, then Go Go trapped the Noodle Burger Boy with a net. Baymax tried to tell them that Noodle Burger Boy was escaping, but it was late when they paid attention because Noodle Burger Boy had already gotten away riding his go-kart. Noodle Burger Boy arrived at his new master's hideout with a scared voice, telling Obake that he had messed up his "order", but Obake asked if he could get Big Hero 6's data. Noodle Burger Boy replied positively and thus Obake did not mind that he was defeated, then plugged the robot into one of his computers, transferring the data and watching the heroes' identities being revealed to him. The robot makes his next appearance in "Kentucky Kaiju", where he faces Big Hero 6 once more while using a new mech upgrade, again under orders of Obake for another scheme. At first he faces Wasabi, Fred, Go Go and Honey Lemon, giving them a hard time until Baymax and Hiro arrive. Hiro amazes everyone with a new super-strength upgrade he got, and when Noodle Burger Boy throws a car at him, Hiro sends it back at the robot. Noodle Burger Boy sounds surprised at his new powers, unknown of how he got them and therefore unable to predict his moves. Hiro destroys part of the mech with his own hands, but Noodle Burger Boy is still able to get away with it. Later at Obake's hideout, the robot watches a video of their fight, accompanied by Obake and Globby. Globby mentions he would've picked laser eyes instead of super-strength and Noodle Burger Boy shoots lasers at him from its eyes, then Globby calls him a show-off. Noodle Burger Boy then simply offers the mutant a sticker. Sometime later, Fred calls his friends to show them a gigantic animatronic of the film character Kentucky Kaiju, and Noodle Burger Boy spies on them, then springs himself into the robot while pushing Fred out, and takes the giant robot to attack the city. While singing the Noodle Burger Song, he pulls out an Obake CPU chip and places it on the robot's control board, hacking it and making the robot turn into battle mode. Hiro, still with super-strength, tries to get into the animatronic and Noodle Burger Boy gets out, escaping and leaving the heroes to fight the robot. He returns with Obake and Globby, who watch the fight and see how Hiro was smart enough to realize someone else was behind the attacks. In "Steamer's Revenge", Noodle Burger Boy moves with Obake to an underwater base, where Obake continued his plans. The robot however only seemed to bother Obake a lot with constant questions, so Obake shut him down using a controller. Fred was also seen training using cardboards of villains Big Hero 6 had faced before, including Noodle Burger Boy. He then returns in "Obake Yashiki". Noodle Burger Boy steals a shipment crate from Krei Industries, so Big Hero 6 go attempt to stop him. Noodle Burger Boy manages to outrun and beat Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and Go Go, but then Hiro and Baymax catch up and nearly defeat him, but then Hiro sees his deceased brother Tadashi standing nearby, which paralyzes him and allows Noodle Burger Boy to get away. The team then track the robot down to a building, where they find the shipment crate contained many Buddy Guards. Noodle Burger Boy then made the Buddy Guards to turn into dumplings and made them fight the heroes while he simply watched. He then decided to leave, being taken away by his "minions". He and the Dumplings then go to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology to steal a Hyperconducting Magnet for Obake, and manage to do it because Obake had given Big Hero 6 contact lenses that made them see their fears, so this distracted them while the robots made their escape. Upon returning to the base, Obake appears pleased as he tells him that the magnet "will do nicely". Noodle Burger Boy returns in "Countdown to Catastrophe", after Obake's machine is nearly completed. Fred convinces Alistair Krei to announce he has completed an energy amplifier to lure Globby and capture him, then allow Big Hero 6 to find Obake. On the presentation however, Noodle Burger Boy in a new mech and his Dumplings show up as well unexpectedly for the team, making it more difficult to fight all of the villains. Go Go, Fred, Baymax and Mini-Max fight them but call Honey Lemon and Wasabi for back-up. They also attempt calling Hiro, but he is too distracted building an energy amplifier of his own. Noodle Burger Boy then aims for Baymax and inserts an Obake Chip into him, though Baymax at first only shuts down and appears to have been corrupted. Big Hero 6 manage to destroy all of the Dumplings, thereby leaving Noodle Burger Boy without army, and soon Hiro joins the fight by ramming Tadashi's Scooter at Noodle Burger Boy and making him blow Globby up. Both villains then take Krei's briefcase containing the "amplifier" and leave. Upon returning to Obake's base, Momakase opens up the briefcase, but all villains only see a drawing of Fredzilla signed by him. Obake however remained calm as he knew his plan was actually working with Hiro creating the amplifier himself. Noodle Burger Boy, Momakase and Globby then go attack the SFIT after Hiro's amplifier is completed to distract everyone while Obake stole it. Hiro and Baymax were elsewhere fighting a Robot Obake, but when they arrived to SFIT couldn't stop Obake due to Baymax being unnoticeably reprogrammed by him and failing to use his rocket punch. The villains retreat shortly after Obake leaves, being taken away by Globby. Soon, Baymax's new programming takes effect and he drags Hiro to Obake's lair, where Noodle Burger Boy was seen playing cards with Globby. He was also present with the other villains when Obake explained his scheme to Hiro, and tried to convince the boy to join him. Hiro refuses to follow Obake, so he is thrown in a cell while Obake orders Noodle Burger Boy to place the amplifier at his machine to activate it. After Noodle Burger Boy does this, he returns to Obake and tells him that his plan "seems" to be working. This apparently annoys Obake and he shuts down the animatronic once again. He was last seen deactivated when Obake's plan had been foiled by Big Hero 6, so Obake frees Baymax from his control and lets him return to Hiro. Baymax then leaves even though he tried to help Obake, and the entire hideout falls apart with Noodle Burger Boy inside, leaving the robot's fate ambiguous as Obake's body was not found either. Trivia *Noodle Burger Boy can be seen briefly in the series' intro along with other villains, in a small hexagon when Hiro expands his hands. Appearances Gallery Screenshots BH6IntroVillains.png Baymax Ball Pit.png|Noodle Burger Boy brings food. Noodle Burger Boy serving.png NBB Fred table.png Noodle Burger Boy blue eyes.png|Scanning. NBB Fred scanned.png|Scanning Fred. WTMP Burger.png Fred and Noodle Burger Boy.png Noodle Burger Boy Ketchup.png|Giving Fred Ketchup. New customers.png|Scanning its new customers. Baymax NB stickers.png NBB Steam.png Noodle Burger Boy Obake's shadow.png|Stolen by Obake. NBB Red Eyes.png|Evil Noodle Burger Boy scans. Noodle Burger Boy collects data.png|Collecting Big Hero 6's data. Noodle.png Missing Posters.png|Missing. Fred NBB.png|Meeting Fred. NBB Night.png Attack1.png Noodle Burger Boy catches ball.png|Catching Honey Lemon's ball. NBB ticket.png NBB condiments.png NBB pummels Fred.png Noodle Burger Boy 2.png Noodle Kart.png Krei Noodle Burger Boy.png Original NBB design.png|The original Noodle Burger Boy design. NBB Junkyard.png RedEyes.png Mech Noodle Burger Boy.png|Noodle Burger Boy takes Hiro and Wasabi's mech. KillerApp.png NoodleStickers.png Baymax crane.png Noodle Mech.png Noodlemech.png NBBSword1.png NBBSword2.png NBBSword3.png Noodle Burger Boy Mech.png Noodle trapped.png Condiment Kart.png Go Kart escape.png|Escaping. Noodle Burger Boy meets Obake.png NBB Obake talk.png|Talking with Obake. NoodleObake2.png Noodle failure.png Noodle Burger Boy and Obake.png NBB data.png Obake Noodle Burger data.png|Obtaining the data. Obake finds BH6 identities.png Noodle Burger Boy car.png Noodle Burger Boy new mech.png|Using the new mech. NBB Mech.png Hiro vs Noodle Burger Boy.png NBB Error.png|Failing to predict Hiro's moves. Villains.png Laser eyes.png|Noodle Burger Boy uses its laser eyes. Noodle offers sticker.png Obake bothered.png Obake and villains.png NBB pier.png Noodle Burger Boy steals Kaiju.png|Stealing the Kentucky Kaiju. Noodle Burger Boy inside Kentucky Kaiju.png NBB controls.png NoodleBurgerBoyKK.png Noodle Burger Boy escapes.png|Noodle Burger Boy escapes. Noodle Burger Boy and Globby.png|Noodle Burger Boy with Globby. Conspiracy wall 2.png Birthday wall.png|Noodle Burger Boy image in the corner. Obake with Noodle Burger Boy.png Fred villain cardboards.png Obake fuel.png Obake button.png Noodle Burger Boy turned off.png|Turned off. Noodle Burger Boy steals crate.png NBBOY.png Noodle crate.png Fred vs Noodle Burger Boy.png Laser Eyes.png Burger Heat Vision.png|Heat Vision. Noodle Burger Boy tosses chem-ball.png Noodle pukes pickles.png Noodle Burger Boy trapped.png Noodle Burger Boy greets the team.png Dumpling Guards.png Buddy Guards destroyed.png NBB OY.png NBB laugh.png NBB leaves.png NBB Dumplings.png|Noodle Burger Boy leaves with the Buddy Guards. NBB SFIT.png|Noodle Burger Boy breaks into the SFIT. NBB Magnet.png NBB and Buddy Guards.png NBB steals magnet.png|Stealing the magnet. Noodle Burger Boy and Buddy Guards.png Noodle Burger Boy brings magnet.png NBB and Guards.png Obake's Machine.png NBB and Dumplings.png|Noodle Burger Boy's new mech. Noodle Burger Boy grabs Baymax.png NBBRedEyes.png NBBFly.png Noodle Burger Boy inserts chip.png Noodle Burger Boy CTC.png NBB in mech.png Hiro in scooter CTC.png Noodle Burger Boy in Globby.png|Absorbed by Globby. Globby explodes.png Globby takes case and Noodle Burger Boy.png Villain Trio.png Villain quartet.png|Obake and his villain group. Obake and allies.png Obake glows again.png NBB Momakase.png Trio attack SFIT.png Villains wrecking havoc.png VillainTrio.png Noodle Burger Boy points.png Do the Noodle.png|Noodle Burger Boy dances. NBB fingers.png Syrup.png|Shooting out syrup. Villains in lab.png Globby and Noodle Burger Boy play.png Fred conspiracy wall.png Honey looks at wall.png NBB inserting chip.png Obake Hiro and villains.png Globby sushi.png Hiro Obake NBB.png Obake and Noodle Burger Boy.png Obake NBB CTC.png Hiro and Obake talk.png Hiro's cell.png NBB Amplifier.png|Noodle Burger Boy takes the amplifier. NBB Machine.png NBB CTC.png NBBCTC.png NBB Obake final.png Obake shuts down Noodle Burger Boy.png Obake face.png|Noodle Burger Boy's last known appearance. Miscellaneous Noodle Burger Boy concepts.jpg|Concept art. BH6 Micro Chibi Figure - Noodle Burger Boy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains